The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicles and, in particular, to a combination step and storage assembly for an automotive vehicle having a cargo bay.
Pickup trucks (and vehicles having the characteristics of pickup trucks) have increased in popularity in recent years. These vehicles typically include a vehicle body having a substantially rectangular-shaped cargo bay extending rearwardly from a passenger compartment having side walls and an end gate or door for access to the cargo bay. As their popularity has increased, customer demand for flexibility and versatility with the pickup has increased at an equal if not greater pace. High among customer demands is the ability to access cargo stored in the cargo bay and increased storage for smaller items that need not be stored in the cargo bay and may not desirable to be stored in the vehicle passenger compartment. The most inaccessible location for cargo in the cargo bay is the area adjacent to the passenger compartment, which often requires a customer to climb into the cargo bay from the end gate area.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an assembly for a vehicle having a cargo bay that allows a passenger to access cargo adjacent the passenger compartment. It is also desirable to provide easier access for ingress/egress to the cargo bay while providing auxiliary storage for items that need not be stored in the cargo bay and may not be desirable to be stored in the vehicle passenger compartment.